


dance to this

by hyuckie (ardenchoe)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Trans Character, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardenchoe/pseuds/hyuckie
Summary: “you want me to guess what your name is?”“seems like it,” smiles jungwoo. he isn’t fully sure about what he’s doing, honestly, but he rarely is. he sometimes feels like he should stop living like there are no consequences to what he does.





	dance to this

**Author's Note:**

> [title](https://youtu.be/bhxhNIQBKJI)

it’s so fucking stupid.

“are you, like, in love with him or something?” is the first thing mark says to him. he’s never seen him before, which is weird because, normally, jungwoo knows everyone. he has black hair and wears round, harry potter-like glasses and would look nerdy if it weren’t for the stubbly on his chin.

he doesn’t fit in, jungwoo can tell right away. maybe that’s why he answers him in the first place.

“am i being obvious?”

the nerd laughs. “i mean, you’ve kinda been staring at him the entire evening and every time he comes over, you look at him like he hung the stars in the sky.”

jungwoo turns his head to cast a glance at xuxi, who's got a girl’s arms around his neck, dancing closely. they look stupid because she’s small and he’s, like, a giant, but jungwoo still feels like he looks even more stupid.

“i’m so pathetic.”

his tone is humorous but bitter. when he turns back to the guy, he’s got his eyes trained at xuxi and the girl as well, mouth twisted into what jungwoo deems as disgust. when he looks at jungwoo again, his expression switches into what could be a smile, if a wistful one. “at least you’re not spending the evening trying to get someone’s attention who’s already into someone else.”

jungwoo frowns. “well, that’s kind of exactly the situat- _OH_. oh. um-” the song switches to _blurred lines_ by robin thicke and jungwoo feels a little bit like throwing up.

the guy laughs, shaking his head before awkwardly looking down into his drink. bring his up to his lips to take a sip. stifles another snicker, readjusts his harry potter-glasses. jungwoo shuts his eyes. takes a deep breath.

“i’m sorry, i think i didn’t get your name?” he asks when he opens them again, lets out the breath.

“mark,” mark says. jungwoo mouthes it, the foreign name making his tongue twist uncomfortably. the r-sound is hard to say, he realized. when he looks up again, he catches mark observing him.

mark looks away quickly once their eyes lock. “i’m sorry if i made you uncomfortable,” he speaks.

“you won’t ask for my name?”

“what’s your name?” the black-haired’s eyes widen a little before he can control himself. he clears his throat. looks everywhere but jungwoo. into his cup. into the direction xuxi and that small girl are dancing. at the ceiling.

jungwoo shrugs. “what do you think it is?”

that gets mark to look at him again, frowning.

“you want me to guess what your name is?”

“seems like it,” smiles jungwoo. he isn’t fully sure about what he’s doing, honestly, but he rarely is. he sometimes feels like he should stop living like there are no consequences to what he does.

that’s how he ends up mouthing at a complete stranger’s neck in someone’s bedroom. he’s never liked fraternities, but at least their parties offered a lot of rooms for surprise hookups.

“f- fuck,” mark hisses when he’s pressed against the door, jungwoo locking the room with a swift movement. he’s done this way too often. a quick glance around tells him he’s been here before. he’s almost certain there’s lube in the drawer and if not, he always has a bottle in his car, for if they’re really desperate.

mark pulls him up with more force than jungwoo thinks he realizes he has, hungry lips begging to be touched, but jungwoo pulls away, steps back. looks at him. mark’s panting already, from the kisses or from basically running upstairs. jungwoo wonders if mark lives here. not in this room, but this house. he’s tempted to ask, but honestly, he doesn’t care enough. plus, it’ll be better not to know if he’s about to fuck a frat guy.

“i’m a virgin,” mark blurts, eyes searching for a reaction in jungwoo’s.

not gonna lie, that throws him off a little. “okay? i mean, i’m cool with that. you sure you cool, though?”

mark’s face crunches up at that. “okay, i lied. it’s just-”

he surges forward to aggressively kiss jungwoo, so hard that jungwoo pushes him back again, this time following, taking control of the kiss. slides his tongue against mark’s, sucking his lower lip into his mouth, wet, hot. it’s mark who breaks it off, gasping for air.

“i- fuck- i don’t, like. i don’t have a dick.”

jungwoo stills. mark’s fear is evident in his gaze and jungwoo can tell he tries his best to not look away. instead of saying anything, he buries his fingers in mark’s hair, pulls him back into the kiss, unmindful of the other’s need to breathe.

the sex is good – mark is loud, adorably awful at hiding it and likes to kiss, with jungwoo appreciates even if it’s a little too intimate. when they’re done, mark lays on his stomach and falls silent. jungwoo covers his butt up to the dimples in his back. he considers pressing a kiss on them, but that’s decidedly too intimate. instead, he bites into his shoulder.

“what the fuck,” mark says, giggling. he’s cute, jungwoo thinks. really cute.

“don’t fall asleep.”

mark giggles again. leans in for a kiss. doesn’t say anything, just looks at him. big eyes. shiny. jungwoo couldn’t tell before, because of the glasses.

“mark.” he just says it to say it. still feels weird. “_ma-keu._”

mark rolls his eyes. “you’re such a loser. why did you bite me?”

“maybe i’m hungry. also, who the fuck you’re calling loser?” jungwoo lifts his hand to draw a sun onto mark’s back. then a penis.

“are you drawing a dick on me?”

“what if i am?”

mark shrugs. “i slept with you knowing you like someone else. i’m a bigger loser.”

jungwoo scoffs. “who cares if i like him? he’s straight.”

“no one’s fully straight.” mark turns to his side and reaches over jungwoo to grab his glasses. jungwoo tries his best not to groan. he just wants to see mark’s eyes. stupid harry potter-glasses. “sexuality is a spectrum. just like gender.”

“do you really think that?” jungwoo hopes he doesn’t come off as disrespectful. mark bites his lip. looks over the metal of his glasses. his lips are really pretty. “dunno. it’s the only thing that explains what i’m feeling. what i am.”

jungwoo smiles. mark scrunches up his nose. “what are your pronouns?”

jungwoo shrugs. “he/him, i think. i haven’t given it much thought, honestly. yours?”

“same. i mean, i have given it much thought, but. y’know.” as an afterthought, he adds, “i know a doughnut place.”

“i like someone else,” jungwoo hums as mark thumbs along his cheek. too intimate.

“but i would never say no to doughnuts.”

then,

“jungwoo. i’m jungwoo.”

maybe no consequences are good.


End file.
